


The flower dance

by SNKyoto



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNKyoto/pseuds/SNKyoto
Summary: One of the second festivals of the season, the flower dance, even though it’s Saya’s first time going she’s managed to drag Shane into it some how and has asked to dance with him, and this gets a crowds attention....





	The flower dance

It was pretty calm today, bright blue sky’s just as the news had forecast the night before hand perfect for the annoying flower festival, why did Shane even bother showing up...expect for the free food and for Jas’s sake...and maybe a lil mix of not getting nagged by marnie the afternoon after for not showing up, but this time he was here for a different reason...he was here for someone else this time.

Shane looked around the open field full of the familiar faces of the townsfolk, Pierre’s small stand and Gus’s set out bouquet...he left weird looking at everyone dressed up in fancy clothes, he never really saw the point in it in all honesty, “where is she....?” He gently rolled around a plastic cup of water back and forth in his hand looking at all the smiling faces around him,Shane took another long swig from the cup wishing it was some cheap but nasty beer,  
Anything to just take the edge off.

“Hey Shane!” Shane turned his head to face the echo that came from the distance to find a woman wearing a long, slick blood red dress with a huge smile plastered upon her face, he almost didn’t recognise her, saya took a seat next to him and was catching glances from the whole town, “hey...you took your sweet time...” she smiled with a sigh and looked at him “yeah, Ik sorry about that....chickens...” he turned his head and smiled at her with his cheeks going a little red, she smiled back and without realising began to stare...

“Y-you wore red?...” she looked at her dress and then smiled “yeah it’s my favourite colour, why? Does it look bad?....” her smile quickly turned to a mix of concern and a lil bit of what seemed to be the beginning of a panic attack, “ no not at all it’s just....” he then blushed a bit and turned his head Saya then noticed that the rest of the town was wearing light blue and white “wow...haha, oops?...” she blushed and gently brushed her short chestnut hair behind her ear...”well least I’m not the only one....she then gently tugged on the arm of his jacket “haha true....” she then burst out with a lil chuckle before reverting her attention back to the crowd of people.

A little while past before a small girl with purple pigtails wearing a lovely frilly white dress came running out of the crowd towards them, “hey uncle Shane! Hey mis saya!” “Heya kiddo” the little girl came running towards them and gave Shane and saya huge hugs before handing saya a daisy crown...” *gasp* it’s beautiful...thank you Jas...did you make it yourself?” Jas nodded excitedly and pointed to her own one, Saya gave her another big hug before turning to Shane “this would look absolutely ‘AMAZING ‘ on you...” Shane’s face went a lil pale and he looked around at the town before looking at Jas and taking another long swig of the water....Saya smirked and gently placed it on his head “woah he looks amazing doesn’t he Jas?..” she said it in such a sarcastic tone it was obvious, Jas let out a burst of laughter which was followed by a burst of laughter from saya.

Jas was soon called back into the crowd by Vincent and ran off while saya was still chucking at Shane who now had the shits wearing a flower tiara in a public setting, “haha....” he glared at her from the corner of his eye while pretending to continue the drinking the water from a cup he had already finished just to avoid conversation “look who very pretty.....” “I hate you....." she smiled and burst out laughing again before nudging his shoulder “you really are a good father figure....better then most I’ve seen” he slowly looked at her even though it was hard to look around because of how he was slouched on his chair “your gonna make a great dad one day....” her comment made both his and her face both start to burn up and go red before mayor Lewis announced the dance was about to begin.

“Hey Shane....” “yeah?....” “will you be my dance partner?....”


End file.
